Albus Potter
Albus Severus "Al" Potter(b. 23 March, 2006) was a half-blood wizard and the second son of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). Albus is the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother, James, and two years before his younger sister Lily. He was named in honour of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin. BiographyEditar On 1 September, 2017, Albus left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his cousin, Rose Weasley, as well as Scorpius Malfoy. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Albus confided to his father(Harry) that he feared he might be sorted into Slytherin. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, whom Albus was named after — had been a Slytherin. Harry also assured his son that, if he was sorted into Slytherin, that the house would have gained a great student and that he and Ginny would think no less of him for it. Harry also told Albus that if he preferred Gryffindor, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it had in his case (something Harry never told any of his other children). At this, Albus' face was described as being in 'wonder.' After much thought about the selection during his voyage aboard the Hogwarts Express, Albus decided not to choose what would you leave each and the Sorting Hat select it without interference. Thus, the hat decided to select it for the house of Salazar Slytherin, Gryffindor to the amazement and joy of the Slytherins. Personality and traitsEditar Unlike his rowdy, outgoing older brother, Albus seems to be a quiet, smart and thoughtful boy. He is marked by insecurity and seems to have an especially close relationship with his father. He sometimes doesn't understand why people stare at his father and finds it very interesting when they do. RelationshipsEditar ParentsEditar Albus has an especially close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father comforted him, and his mother did likewise when his uncle Ron threatened to disinherit his cousin Rose if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house.[2] SiblingsEditar :Albus: "I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" :Ginny: "James, give it a rest!" :— Albus and his brother arguing in the car on the way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Albus' older brother seems to enjoy teasing him.[2] Though the boys are close in age, James has a more outgoing personality, while Albus is quiet, and more like his younger sister. All three siblings share the opinion that Teddy Lupin would make a great addition to the family if he eventually married Victoire Weasley.[2] CousinsEditar Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Lily and Hugo, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be sorted. When Rose arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to her and Albus' first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her and Rose beamed at him. Scorpius MalfoyEditar Even in the houses which were supposed to hate, Albus and Scorpius became friends. It is an unstable friendship, because you never know when one will disagree with each other and Scorpiusl will complain. But while Scorpius continues calling Albus "Potter", Albus considers him his best friend. Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Males Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Bloods